Hopelessly Addicted
by Friends Babe
Summary: Dawson and Jen one shot. Set during Season 5 The Hotel New Hampshire


_I've been writting this for the past few nights and I think it's finished. I'm pretty happy with it, so I just want you guys to let me know what you think! It's a Dawson and Jen one shot, which I know might not be so popular - but don't let that put you off_

**Title**: Hopelessly Addicted  
**Setting**: Season 5, during "The Hotel New Hampshire"  
**Pairing**: Dawson and Jen  
**Rating**: 12, mild sexual reference.  
**Disclaimer**: They arn't mine, sorry. They're the propertly of Kevin Williamson and Warner Bros, the jammy things. The lyrics used are from The Corrs song _Hopelessly Addicted_, but I have edited these for my own purposes.

**Hopelessly Addicted**

_Opened my eyes today_

_And I knew there was something different_

_Saw you in a brand new day_

_Like the clouds had somehow lifted_

Jen finished brushing her teeth and slowly rinsed her mouth out with the tepid water from the hotel sink. Throwing her pyjama top over her head she ran her fingers half heartedly through her hair before walking out of the bathroom and towards the double bed she was sharing with Dawson. She felt herself beginning to smile just at the thought of him, a smile that intensified as soon as she saw him. They had really become close over these past few weeks, ever since his dad died. He'd really helped her since the whole Charlie fiasco, had been the only one to treat her as a human being with feelings and not as someone who should have learned not to play with fire years ago. She liked to think she'd returned the favour since his dad's death, but he was still pretty closed about the whole subject. But over these past few weeks she'd started to see a whole new side to him, a side she really kinda liked.

_And if yesterday I heard_

_Myself saying these words_

_I would swear it was a lie_

She shook her heard in the vain hope that all romantic thoughts relating to Dawson would magically fall out. _They'd been there_, she told herself, _done that_. And it hadn't worked out, mainly because said Dawson was insanely in love with Joey for the duration of their relationship. She gave herself a wry smile and continued her walk towards the bed. It really was a gorgeous room, and under normal circumstances she would give anything to be romanced in a place like this. But instead she was with Dawson, a great guy and besides Jack the only man she really trusted. But he was Dawson. He was Joey's Dawson and that meant nothing could even happen between them. Not matter how much she wanted it to.

_I don't know why..., but suddenly I'm falling  
Was I so blind...  
I was loving you all the time  
Now I'm hopelessly addicted  
_

Jen sat in front of Dawson, towards the foot of the large bed they were sharing. They began to speak, the usual light hearted banter, too afraid to bare themselves, scared of any possible consequences, just like always. It was only when the talk turned to their previous relationship; _Could it even be called that?_ Jen wondered silently to herself, it was more like Dawson's first attempt at rebellion and her first and only foray into conformity, only then that she became aware of how little she was wearing under her flimsy pyjama top. But at the same time how she wanted nothing more than to feel Dawson's strong arms around her, taking away both their pain.

"I think you thought I was safe"

Never. He was her one and only and she needed him to know, no matter how out of character this was. She leaned in towards him, searching for anyway to make him understand. And as English had never been her strong point there was only one.

_Helplessly attracted_

As their lips locked together, and the desire burned inside both of them Jen let Dawson take the lead as her gently lay her back onto the soft sheets of the bed. And they became one.

_I'll make a wish this day  
And I'll send it to the heavens  
That we will always stay  
Entwined like this forever_

Jen woke late the next morning, the sunlight streaming in through the opened drapes, acting as her alarm clock. The feeling of elation surged through her body before the events of the previous night had even aligned themselves in her mind. But then she felt him, his muscular arms wrapped around her, holding her safe and close. A smile forced its way to her mouth as she looked up into his handsome face. They stared into each others eyes for the briefest of moments, both questioning the others feelings now the romanticism of the previous evening was gone. It was Dawson who took the initiative and gently leaned in towards her, planting snowdrop like kisses on her lips. And she knew, for the first time in her life, that this was where she belonged.

_And though the world may change  
Cos nothing stays the same  
I know we will survive_

It was only later, the bed now made and clothes picked up from where they had been hastily left on the floor, that Jen's mind began to wander to Capeside. The town she had rocked since the second she had set foot outside of her cab, and now it seemed she had found another way to upset the delicate balance. But, she wondered, would Dawson even want them (was there even a them? In her experience one romantic night didn't make a them) to continue in Capeside. He had seemed pretty enthusiastic this morning but now, having had breakfast and some time to think would he have changed his mind? Just like every other man she had ever depended on.

_I don't know why..., but suddenly I'm falling  
I was so blind...  
I was loving you all the time_

But she wanted Dawson more than she had ever wanted anybody else. There was something about him that just drew her in. It had done ever since the first moment she'd seen him. She had always loved him, and she used to think he'd always felt the same but … maybe he'd just wanted a Joey replacement. For all she knew this was his payback. Joey slept with Pacey so he'd decided to sleep with Jen. She wished with all her heart that there was more to this weekend than that but her vast experience of men, especially hormonal men, had taught her different.

_I was loving you all the time_

_And now I'm …  
Hopelessly addicted  
Helplessly attracted  
Chemically reacted_

Her face lit up as she saw emerge from the bathroom, his hair still tousled and his shirt untucked. The small grin playing around his lips told Jen all she needed to know. Maybe they wouldn't be together for ever but this was Dawson. He wasn't going to sleep with her and then dump her, at least not straight away. And in an instant she didn't even care about Capeside. It didn't matter what people there thought about them, for right now they were together and that was all that mattered. She walked closer towards him, a shy smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him close, the electricity of their kiss surging through her. And no one else mattered, it was only Dawson and Jen. He lifted her into his arms, their lips still joined, and they fell back onto the bed, creasing the freshly made sheets.

_Naturally we acted_


End file.
